


Breakfast, Interrupted

by Honey_Lavender



Series: The Future Is Bright [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Lavender/pseuds/Honey_Lavender
Summary: “Please don't ruin my wedding,” William had said the moment Chris picked up his cell.“Uh, okay?”“I'm serious.”He switched ears so he could use his right hand to spear a piece of chicken on his fork. “I know, I can hear you frowning through the phone. Why would-”“Noora asked Eva to be her maid of honor and she said yes.”Oh. Well...shit.A look at before and after the events of Something Old, Something New, from Chris's POV.





	Breakfast, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my other fic Something Old, Something New, so you might want to check that out to fully follow along. Otherwise go ahead and hope you enjoy!

“Please don't ruin my wedding,” William had said the moment Chris picked up his cell.

“Uh, okay?”

“I'm serious.”

He switched ears so he could use his right hand to spear a piece of chicken on his fork. “I know, I can hear you frowning through the phone. Why would-”

“Noora asked Eva to be her maid of honor and she said yes.”

Oh. Well...shit. He chewed thoughtfully, trying to come up with a response, but William saved him the trouble.

“So please,” he reiterated, “Do not. Ruin. My wedding.” There was a pause, then he continued, softer, “Everything has to be perfect. For Noora.”

“I know.” He liked Noora. In spite of all the drama when they were in their will-they-won't-they phase, William was a lot more stable (not to mention generally happier) with her. The last thing he wanted was to make his best friend's wedding day awkward because a dick move he'd made years ago came back to bite him in the ass. “And it will be. I'll fix it.”

“You don't even have to fix it, just don't make a scene, okay?”

“Okay, okay! Are we still getting drinks next week?” They settled plans and talked some more until William had to get back to class, and Chris hung up feeling a bit off-kilter.

In a way he was almost glad that this was happening. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't look back on his...relationship? Non-relationship? with Eva with a certain amount of regret, but he would also be lying if he said he'd ever seriously considered doing anything about it until now. It would be too weird, too abrupt, to just call or send a message apropos of nothing to say “Sorry for thinking I was ready to be your boyfriend when I actually super wasn't and hooking up with someone else in front of you and literally never speaking to you again until now” because there was no scenario he could imagine where doing that didn't end with him getting slapped or just blown off completely.

But now there was a solid reason to bring it up and hopefully clear the air, and he'd actually have time to think about what to say and how to say it without planting his foot firmly in his mouth in the process. This was almost definitely the best shot he'd ever get to make things right with Eva.

...As long as he didn't blow it.

-

He’d told himself that he was just going to apologize and that would be the end of it. He wasn’t the guy he’d been back then, and he would prove that shit by being respectful and nice and _not hitting on her._

His resolve lasted an admirable 18 hours (maybe closer to 5 if you counted some subtle ogling, but Eva was still gorgeous and he wasn’t blind so he didn’t think anyone could blame him for looking), but once he'd seen her the morning of the wedding, cheeks flushed and hair falling in her face as she rushed to grab some final, totally-essential props that the ceremony would surely be ruined without, he knew he was doomed. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off her for the rest of the day, following her around like a lovesick puppy. William had had the good grace not to mock him for it (a courtesy that Chris absolutely wouldn’t have afforded him, were their situations reversed), but he was pretty preoccupied himself, what with the whole getting-married thing that was also happening at the time.

He couldn't help feeling like he was getting off way too easy, and he thought for sure that Eva would tell him to fuck off after they’d hooked up again, especially when he finally told her about the training. The chances of her being willing to wait around to start something up with him again were close to nil, considering their track record.

But somehow, miraculously, she had been fine with it. They had parted the next morning having exchanged numbers and a few more stellar orgasms, and Chris went back to his apartment to repack his bag with an undeniable spring in his step.

-

As the afterglow faded and he left for his trip, a few niggling worries reappeared. Six weeks wasn’t as long as five years, but it was still enough time for her to get second thoughts or meet someone new. This bout of insecurity was both a new and unwelcome experience, and he tried to tell himself not to stress about things he couldn't control, but there was an irritating restlessness to his thoughts when he tried to sleep at night. He ended up wondering where she was right then, what she was doing, if she’d thought about him since that night.

So it was with profound relief that he saw Eva standing in the crowd as soon as he stepped through the Arrival gate at Oslo Airport.

Chris could see the moment when she found him, her expression melting from neutral searching to a smile that warmed his insides. He kept his pace slow but purposeful, not wanting to seem overeager, but as soon as he reached her she had him wrapped in a hug and he dropped his bags to return it.

“Halla,” he murmured in her ear.

“Halla.” She pulled back to beam at him. “Are you hungry?”

He was actually exhausted. He’d never been able to sleep on planes, and so he’d spent the eight-hour flight watching HBO shows and dozing fitfully for twenty minutes at a time in between. But whatever, he could sleep anytime, so he flashed her a grin and picked up his luggage again.

“Starving.”

-

Dinner had gone as well as Chris could have hoped for, in that it turned into dessert at Eva’s apartment, and now it was just about time for breakfast, judging by the light peeking through her bedroom curtains and the smell of bacon wafting in from the hallway. 

He rolled over, taking in his surroundings with a more critical eye than he had last night. In his defense he had been preoccupied and it had been dark, so he could be forgiven for not noticing the wall full of posters, postcards, and polaroids opposite the window.

Some he remembered vaguely from her old room, which made him smile, but others were new. Shots of a decorated graduation cap, a rooftop sunset, a graffitied wall he thought he’d passed by before were mixed in with a bunch of candid shots of the girls. He even saw a couple of her with Jonas and Isak and his boyfriend.

The food smells were getting too enticing to ignore so he found his jeans crumpled by the bed, but there was no sign of his shirt. Oh well. 

Chris made his way out into the hall and followed the sounds of butter sizzling on a hot pan and soft, slightly off-key singing to the kitchen.

And there was his shirt, looking a hell of a lot better on Eva than it ever had on him. It just covered the top of her thighs, barely letting the lacy edge of her panties peek out when she leaned over the stove.

He snuck up behind her and blew on the back of her neck but she barely jumped, just leaned into him slightly without taking her eyes off the stove.

“Hei,” she chirped.

“Have you turned into a morning person?”

She laughed at the mild horror in his voice. “Hardly. It's almost 11.”

“It is?” He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock over the table to confirm. “Jesus.”

“I thought you army guys were early risers,” she teased.

“Not when we're jet-lagged.” He hooked his chin over her shoulder and surveyed her work, which consisted of a rasher of bacon frying on a griddle, and a slowly-growing stack of pancakes.

“You cook now?”

“A little. I got sick of living off of takeout and frozen dinners by my...second year of university? I take it you still don’t?”

“Wrong. I make perfect toast, never burned it once.”

“Wow.”

“And-” he reached for the pan, “Watch this.” 

She ducked under his arm and sat on the counter to give him room to do whatever he was about to attempt. He squinted, and after a couple of experimental shakes, flicked his wrist. The pancake flipped in midair and landed neatly on the opposite side in the pan, and he let out a little “Ha!” in triumph. When he looked to see Eva's reaction, he was outraged to see that her expression had barely changed.

“Don’t act like you’re not impressed!” He turned to face her fully and she let him step between her thighs, close enough for him to tickle her ribs. 

“I am, I am!” Eva giggled, wiggling to get away from him but not finding much success. “You’re very talented,” she assured him, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. His fingers slowed and traced lower, down her sides, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. Her arms circled around his shoulders and their lips met, soft and slow. He was about to suggest that they postpone breakfast and go back to bed for a little while longer, but before he could pull away the apartment door swung open.

“Hi! Sorry to barge in but I caught an earlier flight so-Oh! Sorry!” A middle-aged lady stood in Eva’s entryway, covering her eyes and blushing bright red.

Chris craned his neck to get a better look. “Anne Marit?”

She lowered her hand. “...Chris?”

“Mom!” Eva scrambled onto the floor and started to walk toward her mother, stopped (presumably because she remembered that she wasn’t wearing pants), and switched off the stove before anything could start to burn.

“I can come back later,” Anne Marit said quickly, and turned toward the door.

“No need!” Chris called, and she stopped. “We were just...having breakfast.” He glanced at Eva, who was staring at him, wide-eyed. “You should join us,” he went on, and Eva bit her lip as if she was holding in a laugh. Or a scream. It was hard to tell really.

“I’ll just, one sec-” he pointed over his shoulder to the bedroom and headed down the hall. When he didn’t hear Eva following he looked back at her pointedly. She froze like a deer in headlights for a moment, then looked down at her shirt- _his shirt._

“Uh, wait right there,” she instructed her mother, who hadn’t, in fact, moved in the last minute or so, and pushed Chris the rest of the way into her room.

They collapsed into each other against the closed door, trying to stifle their gasping laughter.

“I swear, one day I'll meet your mom with all my clothes on,” he sighed.

“Well, you were wearing pants this time, that’s progress, right?” She patted him consolingly on the arm before she wrestled his shirt over her head. “Besides, she might not have recognized you fully dressed.”

“Ha ha.” He held out his hand for her to drop his shirt into, then watched as she bent over to sift through a lower drawer on her dresser.

“No no no.” She didn’t even have to look to swat his hand away before it reached her ass. “No time for that. We’re having breakfast _with my mom_ apparently.”

“What? Was I supposed to let her turn around and leave when she came all this way to visit you?”

Eva didn’t respond, just made an exasperated noise that was a cross between a groan and a sigh. Once she’d shimmied into a pair of pants and similar-looking top, she looked at him again with a face that he couldn’t quite read.

“You don’t have to stay, y’know. If you need to be somewhere.” 

He raised his eyebrows, and they lapsed into a slightly tense silence. She was giving him an out if he wanted it. But the thing was, he didn’t really. Even though this was a bit more impromptu (and informal) than he would’ve preferred, if things had gone according to the vague plan he had in his head he definitely would have gotten to know Eva’s mom eventually. The only real worry was that _Eva_ didn’t want them to meet, but he’d rather have her reject him outright than let her think he still wasn’t actually that interested. Because he was completely, definitely, absolutely interested. This time he was sure of it.

“It’s fine.” He waved a hand as he stuck it through his sleeve, as if to clear the sudden awkwardness from the air. “My only other appointment for the day is clearing dead plants out of my apartment.”

She nodded and her face relaxed, all traces of seriousness gone. “We’d better hurry up and eat then, don’t want you to be late for that.” 

“And I’d hate to miss out on quality time with your mom.” He laughed as a pillow smacked into the side of his head, then caught the hand holding it in his. She smiled at him, the same one she’d given at the airport, and he found himself thinking that he could see it a thousand times and never get tired of it.

“Shall we?” she asked after a second and put her free hand on the doorknob.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was thinking of making a series following Chris and Eva's future relationship jumping off from SOSN so this was the first of that. If there's something you'd like to read let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Thanks for reading!


End file.
